My Messed up Life
by Hatechild
Summary: Ginny wasn't sorted into Griffindor, instead, she was sorted into Slytherin. Watch as she learns that her entire life was nothing but lies. What is this about Mr. and Mrs. Weasely not being her real parents! Lily and James never died.NOTSLASH.M to be safe
1. Prelogue

**A/N. Yes, this is another story I am working on. No, I have not abandoned my other stories, and they shall be updated hopefully once every week. No, this will not be slash, which is very unlike me. **

**This is being Co-written with Brit66. **

**The story behind the story.**

**Me and Brit66 were just hanging out in my pool, when Brit66 said I should write a story about Ginny. I told her, she would have to help me write it. Well, she agreed of course, or I wouldn't be posting this, now would I? We spent about two hours just talking about how we would write it, while trying to swim at the same time, not a pretty picture says Brit66. Anyways, we decided to start writing immediately. So, four hours later, the prelogue as been posted. We will try to update as much as possible, but it most likely won't be updated once everyweek, unless my mom doesn't care that she comes over at least one day out of the week, but I don't see that happening. So, we will write as much as possible withen the two days we are togther. **

**Remember, REVIEW. **

**Prologue**

**11 years ago**

Lily and James had been arguing again. Lily finally called Peter up to the house to watch the one year old Harry Potter. She couldn't stand yelling at anyone when Harry was near. She didn't want her little boy growing up in a house of a broken family. James agreed to go somewhere else with her and let Peter watch his son.

Peter couldn't be any happier. Finally he could finish his mission his Lord had sent him to do. After making sure that Lily and James would be gone long enough to complete his mission, Peter summoned his Lord at the front of the hidden house.

" What is it Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort asked his eager follower, irrational not at all missed from his tone of voice.

Peter or as everyone calls him, Wormtail, nervously answered. " Mi'Lord, I have good news. Lily and James has finally let me watch the Potter brat."

Voldemort's eyebrow rose. " Well, why are we standing out here? Take me to the boy, now."

" O..of course, Mi'Lord."

Wormtail quickly granted Voldemort access to the house and showed him Harry's room. Baby Harry was staring up at the ceiling when the two entered. There were a few toy blocks floating in the air around the baby. Harry giggled at them, his tiny little hands reaching up for them.

" Ah, so this is the brat that is prophesied to ruin me." Voldemort watched Harry play with the blocks a few more moments before deciding that it was time for the boy to die.

" Any last wishes, Potter, before you breath your last breathe?" Voldemort asked, sarcasm dripping of his voice.

Harry just giggled, making one of the blocks hit Wormtail in the head, then giggled some more.

Voldemort snorted and raised his wand...

**Thirty minutes earlier. **

Severus walked through the door, ignoring James' glaring. Lily sighed and motioned the Potion Master to follow her. Going up stairs, she shows Severus Harry's room.

" Are you sure this will work?" Lily asked anxiously.

Severus nodded. " It'll work, Lily. Just as long as you love Harry, the spell will work." He placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

" Oh, this is just so terrible. Why did my boy have to be the Chosen one? Why?" Tears running down her face.

" Don't worry, my love, Harry will be safe. I'll make sure of that." Severus said, his voice soft.

Lily held her stomach, shaking her head. " I'm pregnant again. It's James' child this time..."

Severus shushed her. " It'll be alright, I swear. Let me put the spell on Harry and when the time comes, I'll put the spell on this child." Severus motioned to her stomach.

Lily nodded and told him to go on.

Severus made several different runes and markings in a circle on the floor. Placing young Harry in the center he cast the spell.

" Proteggere questo bambino, proteggere questo bambino da quelli che nocerebbe lui. Tessere la sua magia intorno il bambino. Lasciare la guida di amore della madre lui attraverso la sua vita. Lasciare questo basta tenerlo dal danno. Dunque il granello che è!"

**Thirty Minutes Later**

" Avada Kedavra!" Green light flew from Voldemort's wand and was supposed to hit Harry, but a purple force field surrounded the boy. The spell bounced from the force field and struck Voldemort in the chest.

An anguished scream broke through the silence. Grey mist rose from Dark Lord's crumbled body.

Harry's wail could also be heard, blood dripping from his forehead.


	2. Ch 1 Ginny

**Ch. 1 **

**11 years later**

**Ginny**

_There isn't much I can say. I'm not wanted by my family, they probably never wanted me to begin with. I lived in a house with six brother, 'til one of them was disowned. Percy got into Slytherin, and my parents wouldn't have a kid who was in Slytherin. So they disowned him. Bill, though, didn't care what house his brother was and took him in. I wish he would take me in. I lived in the attic of my very run down house. Rarely could I go outside and play like regular kids my age could. My parents said I had some type of condition that made my body weak. I didn't believe them for a second. Sometimes, I would remember a woman holding me in a white room. There was another baby in the room also, being held by some guy. I don't know why I would remember that or if its even a memory. Ron is always cruel to me, calling me names and causing me to fall. When Charlie and Bill lived in the house, they would always help me when they could. Fred and George were okay brothers, but they were always too busy making pranks to notice what Ron was doing. Now, I'm going to Hogwarts for the first time. I'll be a first year. Maybe I could make some friends. I really hope I do. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed onto the train, making it just in time. I looked around the compartments, noticing that just about all of them were full.

" Ginny!" I turn around to see that Harry was waving to me. Relief flooded through me.

" Hey, mind if I sit with you?" I asked. Harry nodded.

In Harry's compartment sat Draco, Pansy, and Luna. Harry had been sorted into Slytherin last year, causing a lot of problems. Ron refuses to even speak to Harry, but I don't think that bothered Harry one bit. I glanced at Luna, who was going to be sorted this year also, noticing that she was reading the Quibbler upside down. I mentally shook my head, not going to even bother asking. Some people were just strange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Weasely, Ginerva!" McGonagall yelled.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall sat the hat on my head.

_Ah, another Weasely, I see. _

_Just get on with it. _

_Hmm...let see. Hufflepuff wouldn't work, Ravenclaw maybe...no. _

_Just hurry up!_

_Gyffindor wouldn't suit you either. No, I think I'll place you in Slytherin with your brother. _

_Wha...wait don't!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

I blinked for a second, then shook myself out of it as I heard all the Slytherins cheering for me. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also cheering. Only a couple from Gryffindor were cheering. I glanced at Ron as I took my seat next to Harry, and shuddered. If looks could kill, I'll be dead ten times over.

" Welcome to Slytherin, Gin." Harry whispered in my ear.

" Thanks." I whispered back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the Slytherin common room and looked around. The room was inviting. The room was covered in silvers and greens. A book shelf set to the right of me, a chess board right beside the shelf, and a couple of couches sat in the center of the room. To the left of me, a fireplace was roared to life. I walked up the right staircase and found the door that had my name on it. In Slytherin, everybody had there own room, since there never a lot of Slytherins.

My bed was put in a corner where it was pointing out diagonally. My bed had a green silk comforter and silver silk pillows. The walls were green with silver borders. I had a walk in closet and my own bathroom.

I smiled and grabbed some clothes from the closet and entered the bathroom. I took a short shower and changed into my sleeping clothes.

_Maybe things can change for the better_

I nodded to myself and slid into the bed and instantlly fell to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed to breakfast, having over slept. I had potions first thing in the morning and I didn't want to be late. I sat down next to Pansy, seeing that Harry wasn't there.

" Where's Harry?" I asked, picking up a piece of toast.

Draco was the one to answer. " He went out flying, he does that every morning."

I nodded and ate quickly.

" See ya." I barely said, running out of the Great Hall. I rushed down to the potion's classroom. I was two minutes early, so I sat down in the back.

All the first years this year had classes together since there weren't many students.

" Luna!" I waved over the blonde girl. She smiled her airy smile and sat down.

" How are you?" She asked, her eyes still distant.

" Oh fine, you?"

" I'm fine, though the Blibbering Humdingers won't leave me alone." Was the airy reply.

I gave Luna a strange look but didn't bother to ask.

All my classes went smooth, though, I did have a tone of homework. So, me, Luna, and Orion, Harry's younger brother, decided to go to the library to start on our homework.

We were half-way finished when we had to head for dinner. I sat down beside Draco, Orion sitting on the other side of me. Harry was sitting in front of me, Pansy and Blaise beside him.

" How were your classes?" Harry asked me and Orion. We both muttered okay.

Soon, a couple of owls arrived. Errol among them with a red letter._ Oh no._ The red letter dropped in front of me.

I sighed and opened the red letter.

** GINEVRA WEASELY, YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO THIS FAMILY! HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN. I WILL NOT HAVE A KID OF MINE IN SLYTHERIN! CONSIDER YOURSELF DISOWNED, WORTHLESS CHILD! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DISGUSTING FACE AROUND MY HOUSE AGAIN!**

The letter ended, my face was redder then my hair. I slowly breathed, afraid of what would happen if I didn't. The Great Hall was silent, and I could've sworn everybody could hear my heart beat.

_ shit, shit. Why does always happen to me?_ I suddenly stood up and ran from the Great Hall. I tried to hold back the tears. It didn't matter if they didnt' want me. It didn't. After all, someone can now take me away, right? I'm free from that horrid place. Once I entered my dorm room, I thrown myself onto the bed. I coulnd't hold back the tears anymore.


	3. Ch 2 Harry

**Ch 2**

**Harry**

_I'm the boy-who-lived, the Chosen One. I _destroyed _Voldemort when I was barely one. I don't believe for a second that I did, but Dumbledore says the scar on my forehead is enough evidence. Things were a little shaky after that. My mom and James were always yelling. James kept inviting the Weasleys over and tried to make me befriend Ron. My mom also had Orion about seven months after I _destroyed _Voldemort. Things kept getting worse and worse. My mom and James finally got a divorce when I was seven. James was kicked out of our house and hasn't been seen since. That was when I found out that Severus was my father, not James. I was shock to say the least, but I got over it. I knew it was because of my father that I lived that night. When I finally went to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin. There was an out cry when that happen. Rumors started going around that I was going evil. Maybe I should go evil. Maybe, I should teach that old coot not to mess with my family. Things will probably only get worse this year. My brother, Orion, got into Slytherin. Hopefully, with my mom and father being at the school, things won't be too bad. Then again, Slytherin just got another Weasely or someone who once was a Weasely. Percy was the first Weasely to become a Slytherin, then he got disowned. Bill, though, took him in. Ginny, now is the second Weasely to get into Slytherin and she's going to need all the help she can get._

xxxxxxxxxx

" I think I'll go check up on her when we get to the common room." Pansy said, her voice soft.

I nodded. " Yeah, that might do her some good." I glanced at Draco, seeing worry and concern in his eyes. That was weird. Draco rarely ever shows concern for anyone. I then glanced at the Ravenclaw table, seeing that Hermione and Luna were also worried. Hermione was one of the smartest Ravenclaws he knew. Even my mother agreed, and she was a Ravenclaw herself.

Shortly after, we all made our way to the common room. Pansy was about to go check on Ginny, when Percy came down from the girl's dorm.

" She's asleep and should be okay in the morning." He stated and went to his own dorm.

Pansy just nodded and sat down next to Nott. There was a knock on the Slytherin common room door. Everybody but me and my brother looked confused.

I open the door. " Come on in Hermione, Luna."

Luna and Hermione smiled and entered.

" Hope you don't mind." Hermione said.

Everybody shrugged. Nobody had a problem with Hermione, even though she was a mudblood. Slytherins know when to make enemies and when to make allies. We knew Hermione was an ally. Luna, on the other hand, I could sense something great about her. The others couldn't but I could. Something about how she always seems so distant and airy.

A seer maybe.

I didn't know, but I'm willing to find out. We eventually finished our homework and the Ravenclaw girls left. We stayed up, playing chess and Exploding Snap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, me and Orion went to visit my mom.

She was sitting at the coffee table that Severus had set up in his room when mom found out he didn't have a table. My mom did a lot of redecorating when she seen that Severus didn't have a sense of style.

" Ah, my two favorite boys. How is school so far?" Mom gave each of us a hug. Orion glanced around the room, trying to find Severus. Even though Orion was really James, he consider Severus his real father.

" Your father is grading papers." Even my mom referred to Severus as our father.

Orion nodded and left the room, most likely going to our father. I smiled slightly, noticing my mom doing the same thing.

" So, how is school, or are you going to run out on me like your brother just did?" My mom joked, though I could see some stress in her eyes. That made me worry.

" Good, how are you?" I asked cautiously, knowing my mom didn't like us to worry about her.

She smiled again, her green eyes glowing. " Oh, I'm fine, sweety. Don't worry about me."

I narrowed my eyes, studying her. I didn't ask again. She changed the subject by asking me about Quidditch. We talked for a little while, 'til I had to go to Charms.

The week went by fast and nothing strange had happen yet. Last year, the old coot had let a person who was possessed by Voldemort into the school. Thanks to me, Draco, Pansy, and Hermione, we were able to keep Voldemort from getting the stone.

It wasn't 'til Saturday when things got a little weird. I was walking down the hall after visiting my parents for lunch, when I heard whispering.

_Kill him...must_

I didn't really know what to do, so I went to the Slytherin common room. Ginny was sitting there, doing her homework.

" Need any help?" I asked her, noticing that she was having a problem with her Charm's homework.

" Yeah, I don't know what to write about for this spell." She said, glancing up from her paper.

I nodded and started explaining. I totally forgot about the whispering, not thinking about it 'til I got into the bed.


	4. Ch 4 Playing in the Rain

**Ch. 3 Playing in the Rain. **

**Oct. 24.**

_Classes have gone by as usual and for a while, I thought things were going to be normal for this year. But then, Harry told me, Orion, Hermione and the other second year Slytherins that he's been hearing voices. Maybe I was wrong to begin with. This year isn't going to be normal. I knew Harry was afraid that we would think of him as some freak or crazy person; but none of us did. Harry, for one thing, isn't crazy, and two, he isn't a freak. Lavender Brown, though, was a different case. She's been acting weird. She seems jumpy and paranoid somewhat. She has also been holding this dairy looking thing close to her chest, as if she was scared that someone would take it from her. What a laugh! Why would anybody want to take something of hers. Then again, maybe I'm being a little to harsh. I just can't stand that girl though. She is always laughing and smiling. She must have been sheltered most of her life. I don't care though, I'm more worried about Harry. _

I watched as the Slytherin's Quidditch team practice. It was pouring and mud puddles were appearing on the Quidditch field. Harry was the Seeker and was flying after the snitch. Draco, Montague, and Marcus Flint was playing the chasers positions. Terence Higgs was a back up for a seeker and the captain. Vaisey and Adrian Pucey were the back up chasers. The beaters were Bole and Derrick. I didn't know who was the catcher yet, not that I cared. I was more busy watching Harry and Draco, maybe more Draco than Harry. I was sitting in the Slytherin's stand, Severus was also there. He was watching the players on the last bench on the stand. Unknown to me, there was shimmer surrounding me, which had caught Severus' attention.

**Severus PoV. **

I watch as a shimmer surrounded my red-headed student. I knew what the shimmer meant. There was a glamour spell on Ginny. Why would there be a glamour spell on her, though? What did the Weasleys have to hide? Although, I didn't know the answers to these questions, but I was going to make sure I found the answers. Could it be connected to what Albus had asked me to do 12 years ago?

**Flashback. 12 years ago**

" _Hello, my dear boy, I have a favor to ask of you." Albus Dumbledore said, walking through my personal quarters. It was late and I was ready to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to 'til I listen to Albus. _

" _What do you want?" I asked, my right eyebrow raised. I didn't not like being disturbed at almost one in the morning. _

_The old coot smiled and his blue eyes sparkled as if he knew something that I didn't. Though, the old coot did know more then me, but the look in his eyes said that he knew something that attained to me. _

_My eyes narrowed, waiting for his reply. _

" _My dear boy, I need you to make a de-aging potion that will de-age someone one year." _

_I nodded, though, my gut was telling me not to do what this man was telling me to. I decided to leave out a little information. In twelve years, the potion would wear off, showing the persons real age. Any glamour, de-aging potion, and anything that as to do with the person's appearance would wear off after twelve years. _

_The old coot left, seemingly happy. It made me wonder what the old man was up to. Did I even want to know?_

_**End of flashback. **_

My eyes narrowed, watching as the glamour started to wear off. Could it be, that the de-aging potion I made twelve years ago, was for Ginny? That lead to even more questions. As the glamour slowly started to come off, I noticed the changes immediately. Ginny's bright hair was toned down. It was now a deep chestnut red. As she turned her face, I seen that her face was oval shaped instead of it's usual round. Her light brown eye color quickly changed to a dark green, almost like Lily's. If she stood up, I'd almost bet my entire potion ingredients stock that she had grew a couple of inches. She also looked a little older, as if she was twelve, not eleven. Keeping my anti-rain spell on, I moved swiftly to Ginny.

" Miss Weasley, if you would follow me."

**Ginny PoV.**

I turned around as Severus addressed me. I nodded and followed, though, very confused. He led me down the stairs and and towards the castle. We eventually ended up in Severus' classroom.

" Sir? What is this about?" I asked, thinking about everything I've done bad and wrong. Was I in trouble?

" Do not fret. I'm just going to ask a few questions. Alright?" Severus asked, motioning to me to sit down as he sat behind his desk.

I nodded.

" Did you ever feel anything not normal? At home or with your body?"

I blinked at the question.

" Maybe." I said slowly.

Severus sighed. " Ginny, I don't think you were ever a Weasley."

I looked at Severus and wondered when he lost is mind.

Severus smirk at the look at my face and summoned a mirror.

" Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

I looked at the mirror and froze.

My hair was longer, more wavy, and more of a chestnut color instead of the red wine color I had. It almost reminded me of Lily's hair color. My eyes were no longer brown, but, instead a dark green. My face had become sharper and I had high cheek bones. I looked like I had age at least a year.

" What...what the bloody freak!" Was all I could say.

" Language, Miss Weasley, though I guess you are not a Weasley."

I just shook my head, not believing what I saw.

" If my parents aren't my parents, then who are?" I asked, my eyes locking onto Severus'.

" I can answer that." Lily said from a hidden door in the classroom.

We both turn around sharply at Lily.

" Who are they then?" I all but shouted.

" We are." Lily simply stated, not even bothering looking at Severus' disbelieving and shocked face.


	5. The Truth

**Ch. 4 The truth.**

**A/N It's short, I know, and I'm sorry. The chapters will get longer, one day, I promise. Just don't hurt me, please. **

_What do you do when your life is nothing but a lie? What if you were taken from your parents at birth and put with strangers? Do you believe that, even with the proof staring at you? Can you believe it? But what if the strangers that you were put with were cruel? Does that make it easier to believe that your life was a lie? Perhaps I will find out?_

" We are." Lily said.

Me and Severus were both shocked.

" How," we both blurted out?

" Dumbledore decided that I didn't deserve to raise you, Ginny. You and Harry are twins. When I gave birth to you two, James thought, or wanted to believe, that Harry was is and you were Severus'. Dumbledore told Severus to make the de-aging potion and you where put under a glamour to make you think that you were a Weasely. I couldn't protest against this because Dumbledore would've just killed you and Harry, and possibly Severus. I hope you can all forgive me for not protecting you better."

Severus stood up and walked over to his lover, embracing her into a hug. " Of course I can forgive you."

" Me too." I said, hugging Lil-my mom.

" What's going on in here?" A voice asked at the classroom doorway. I turned around and saw Orion and Harry standing there, concern edged on their faces.

" Oh, my boys." Lily all but shouted, running up to the boys and hugging them. " Please sit down. We all need to talk."

We did as our mom wanted us to, each of us sitting at a desk in the front of the class room.

" Harry, Ginny is your twin sister. No, let me explain. As you know, I had an affair with Severus after I was forced to marry James. Well, Harry, Ginny, James thought Harry was his child, since he really wanted a heir. Nobody but me, James, Dumbledore, Molly, and Arthor, knew that I was pregnant with twins. So Dumbledore put Ginny under some spells and gave her a de-aging potion that de-aged a person one year. But, what Severus didn't tell Dumbledore was that after twelve years, the person will return to their correct age. As you all noticed, Ginny looks twelve since the potion as worn off. I could never protect you enough, Ginny, without risking your life. Thanks to Severus and Lucius, I was able to divorce James nine years later. I wanted to marry Severus, but when Dumbledore found out, he put me under an ancient spell that Purebloods use to used to make sure their kids did indeed marry who they were supposed to. Thanks to that spell, I was had no choice put to marry him. When Severus and Lucius found out, they helped me break the spell."

" Is it okay that I'm James son?" Orion asked.

Mom smiled softy and hugged her youngest child. " Of course. I had you, I raised you, you are my child and I will love you no matter what. I will always love all of you no matter what. Now, how about some bigger news?"

" Bigger news," Harry almost yelled, " what can be bigger then finding out that one of my best friends is actually my twin sister?"

Mom seemed to think it over. " Well, perhaps it isn't bigger news, but it is big news all right."

" Well, what is it?" I asked, curious to find out what she was hidding.

" Well, Severus, do you think you can handle two more kids?" Mom asked.

" Tw...two more?!" Severus stuttered, his eyes wide.

" Yep, apparenty I'm about one and a half months along and I'm having a boy and a girl!" Mom exclamed, happy.

" Well, I guess I can. Are we still getting married in the spring?"

" Of course. I've been ready to marry you for about twenty years. We not getting any younger, now are we?" Mom asked, her hands on her hips, a fake stern look on her face.

We all busted out laughing.

After a few minutes, Lily stopped laughing and turned serious.

" Ginny, darling, we're going to have to put you under a glamour 'til this school year is out. This summer, we will catch you up to the third years so you can join Harry next year. There is no reason why you shouldn't be ready for your third year by the end of this summer, you agree?"

" Yes, mom, I agree."I said, knowing that I would make her happy by calling her mom.

" Great. At the end of the year, we will confront Dumbledore about all of this. There is nothing he can do now." Mom said. She then turned her head in Harry's direction.

" Now what is this talk about you hearing voices?" She asked.


	6. Explaining the wait

**Okay, yes, I know its been a long time since I've updates. I was grounded for a while, and now I'm ready to get back to business. For one thing. I'm going to go back and beta and edit my work on Vampire's Lust and GDL. MMuL, I'm unsure where I'm going with that since I'm co-writing it. I should have the two stories edited by the end of this week, and hopefully have a new chapter out for each of them. Then I'll get straight to work with my FG/HP story. Sorry about the wait. **


	7. The wait may be over

Okay, so it's been like forever, right? Sorry life really got in the way. I got into high school, took a duel enrollment program, got a job, got a boyfriend/girlfriend etc. Excuses excuses I know. * hides behinds Voldy* but anyways I have created a new account under the name Kortni-Komical-Kitten and have put a new story called A Shadow's Tale.( which I will be taking down in a couple of days to edit it some more.) I have decided that I will end up closing this account in a few days ( give ppl enough time to actually read what's going on) and I will be going back through all my stories and re editing and redoing b/c I was like 11 when I wrote them, and know I'm about to finish high school, so I know there's a LOT of gramour and stuff that needs to be corrected. ( can't believe you actually sticked with me this long.) So probably Sunday I will delete my accout and start reworking my babies. Just add me on my new account as an author alert and in august I should be posting the new chapters of each of my stories ( well maybe not my messed up life cause me and my cousin was actually working on that one and that didn't go anywhere...)

I really am sorry that it took this long for me to get my crap straightened up long enough to actually come back to my stories, but for those who have stuck through this with me, I am very very very thankful

P.S if anybody wants to be my beta reader I would be very thankful too. You can do one or all of my stories ( I have 4 more that I'm working on besides these. On my new account on my profile you can see the summary for each one.)

Bye!


End file.
